Found
by Refracted Imagination
Summary: AU: Red optics met blue. Automatically he lifted his gun and aimed, but the weapon was shot off his hands. He barely realised that he had nearly killed his sister before turning and running away. OC centric. Gift fic for shimmershadow30.


Author's Notes: I'm not too sure where this came from, but it takes place an indefinite amount of time after "Justification". It is OC centric, featuring the femme from said fic and another OC.

I do not own Transformers, only my OCs.

* * *

**Found**

Red optics flickered on with a start. The red and orange Decepticon turned his head and glanced around, finding the cell he was held in empty, and himself sprawled on the floor.

It was strange. He knew he had heard – no, felt – somebody there with him. His damaged frame creaked and groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his back leaning against one of the smooth, flat walls of the brig. Fresh weld marks decorated his body, as did black charred bits of armour from the explosion in the earlier battle.

The Autobots must want an interrogation session, he thought grimly, faceplates shifting into a frown. For him to be still online and functioning, they probably thought he knew something significant, which he didn't. The higher command in the Decepticon army never told the new recruits anything, they only gave orders, threats, beatings and more orders.

With a painful grunt, he moved to press his helm against the brig cell's bars. A peer of the surroundings told him he was alone. The brig was empty save for him and the guard further outside. That means the others either survived and escaped, or…

He shuddered.

Death would have been welcomed. The 'Cons had already taken his home, his family, and now he was truly alone. There was no such thing as friends and companions back at the Decepticon base, it was every mech for himself. Only a handful looked out for each other. Everyone else had no qualms about backstabbing and betrayal. It was a wonder why he didn't join in the mass suicide slash attempted mutiny several orns ago. Siding with the Decepticons had not been his choice, nor had it been the others'.

Maybe if he was uncooperative, or when the Autobots were done with him, they would kill him. They would free him from his pain and loneliness, and he would be reunited with his family in the Matrix. But there had been a reason for him to continue as he had for so far and so long. There was someone back at the Decepticon base, someone he –

"Hey."

A light voice spoke directly in front of him.

He jerked his face back and stumbled backwards with a startled yelp. Cooling fans working furiously, he blinked his optics over and over as his head swivelled around.

There was nobody in sight, but he heard a soft chuckle.

"Got 'cha. I thought you said I couldn't sneak up on you anymore?" A tone of amusement tinged the words.

His optics widened at the voice. It was a voice he thought he would never hear again, a voice that belonged to someone who was supposed to be dead. At that moment he remembered something he saw, back at the battle, something that made it possible, but he hadn't believed his optics. Now, however…

"You gonna say something? I didn't risk coming all the way down here just to make you mute, y'know."

_There was gunfire all around him. The Decepticons were losing, again, and they were being driven back by the Autobot army. One of the higher ups, he couldn't remember who, was shouting orders here and there, but he wasn't listening._

_It was sheer chaos. He was frightened and he hadn't wanted any part of it, but he had no choice. All he remembered doing was taking cover to avoid getting hit, running, shooting at any Autobot he saw, turning at a corner where – _

_Red optics met blue. Automatically he lifted his gun and aimed, but the medic was faster, knocking it from his hands before he even realised it. The weapon clattered to the ground and he stepped back in shock, his hand shaking where his gun had been shot off. His optics darted around frantically, looking for a way out. He saw rocks, an offline body, scattered tools, the smoking barrel of a rifle aimed __right at his spark__ – _

_To his surprise, the medic lowered it, and it was during this time of inactivity that he got a good look at her face. It had a shocked expression that mirrored his own, and he barely realised that he had just seen his sister, and nearly killed her, as he turned and ran away, unknowingly right into the blast radius of the bomb that Starscream had just detonated._

"Solarflare?" The voice became concerned.

"S-Snowstorm?" he whispered unbelievingly, optics widening further.

"Glad to hear you still remember me." She said dryly. "I wasn't sure whether you trying to shoot me earlier was an accident or not."

"B-but… you're supposed to be dead!" he cried. It wasn't possible… the Decepticons had destroyed the entire city and only the southern area where they were had been spared. "The city was wiped out and the Autobots were too late. Nobody from your area survived!"

_: Calm down or the guard will think your malfunctioning. Talking to yourself isn't a good sign, you know. And I know you can hear me through our bond, so yes, it is me, and no, you're not dead or imagining it. :_

Surprise and a growing sense of sheer joy coursed through him as he heard her familiar voice and felt her soothing presence through their bond. He knew by now that it was her, and a sigh of relief escaped him.

_: How come I can't see you? :_

_: First off, I'm not even supposed to be here. Secondly, remember that invisibility device I was working on? Yeah, it works. I'm using it, and it's how I managed to survive the attack on the city in the first place. :_

He felt like laughing and crying. Back then, he had teased her about all her inventions. He remembered making fun of them, sneering when they didn't function properly and disturbing her when she tried to work. Guilt flooded his spark.

_: Hey, you alright? :_

_: It's just… I thought you were dead. I believed it, and I almost killed you. :_

_: Same goes for me. I couldn't find any of you, and I thought you were all dead too. Back there, I also nearly pulled the trigger. Sorry. :_

_: I'm sorry too. :_

_: At least we've found each other. : _And there was the same optimistic attitude he remembered._ : Where's mum and dad? Are they with the Decepticons too? :_

A growing sense of dread began to manifest . He hadn't the spark to tell her, lest he breaks down himself, but… she had to know. Steeling himself, he told her.

_: Snowy… they're gone. : _He hated the way he sounded so helpless and pathetic._ : I – I couldn't save them. :_

_: What do you mean gone?! : _

Anger, confusion and fear bled into their connection. He flinched slightly.

_: I mean that the 'Cons captured all of us, everybody from the southern area of the city, and we had to fight for them or they'll kill our families and friends. But – I don't know why – they just came and killed the 'useless' ones all of a sudden, went to everybody's quarters and started shooting… I – they – they shot them right in front of me… :_

He was close to caving in as memories of their parents' death replayed themselves in his processor. His frame shook and he felt something wet gathering at his optics, but something touched his hands, which he realised were trembling uncontrollably as well, grasped it gently and tugged lightly.

_: Come here. : _

There was sadness and weariness in Snowstorm's voice as Solarflare shifted closer to the cell's bars. He heard a moving noise, and the other invisible hand pulled at him. The two sat back to back with bars between them, their hands clutching each other's at their sides with digits interlocking.

_: I'm amazed that you managed to last this long. : _He heard a small sense of pride in her tone._ : If I were you, I probably would have killed myself already. :_

_: I nearly did. There is someone… someone I still wanted to protect… :_

_: I see… at least you weren't alone down there. :_

_: I won't be alone anymore. We have each other. :_

_: So we do. :_

He couldn't see it, but he knew his sister was smiling.

_: How'd you end up with the Autobots? :_

_: They found me in the city after the attack. :_

_: Heh, you got lucky. :_

A shaky grin found itself on his faceplates. At least she was alive, and ended up on the more preferable side.

_: I know, and I wished I had you with me. Never thought you would end up with the Decepticons. :_

_: Didn't really have a choice. :_

_: Point. :_

The two siblings sat together quietly, enjoying each other's presence in the silence that followed.

* * *

Author's Notes 2: Sorry if this seems too out of place. Oh, and Merry Christmas to everyone!

Reviews and/or criticisms (preferably constructive ones) are welcome. Thank you.

Refracted Imagination, logging out.


End file.
